(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable to device for easy installation and replacement of a hard drive rack unit, more particularly to a rotatable device which is mounted inside a computer casing, installed underneath a floppy disc rack unit and on top of the hard drive rack unit.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional rack unit for containing hard drive rack unit is made mostly a fixed and non-turnable or movable structure. When installing a hard drive rack unit, the rack unit has to be fixed to an inner side of a computer casing. The space inside of the computer casing is very much limited since there are different devices or equipment being installed, which is used to the view for assemblyman, thus making the installation work more complicated and toilsome.